Because
by 2eXist
Summary: Cloud must endure working at Seventh Heaven while watching men hit on a certain brunette. Very quick oneshot! CloTi! Enjoy!


**A/N: **I wrote this the other day because I was bored. I know I know I should update my other stories; -bows- I apologize for the delay but the updates are on their way. -.-;;

Of course, this is a CloTi, it's more in Cloud's POV and the way he sees things, but you'll also read other characters POV, but very little (don't ask how I made that work). I hate one-shots and never saw the point; so why not write one of my own and see what the big deal is about? LOL. I must say, I enjoyed it! I hope you like!

Oh yeah, this is AFTER Advent Children. Toodles!

---------

**Because**

This looks familiar; looking at her in distance while men gather round for her attention and company. If she wouldn't be so polite and freely give away sincere smiles that make one feel important and acknowledged, just maybe, it wouldn't bother him so much. Every time a new customer enters Seventh Heaven (_and 99 percent of times were men_) one look at Tifa and they would always return, talk about customer loyalty thought Cloud.

He remains in his usual dark corner, just observing and making sure drunk behavior is under control. It usually is when he is there, but uncertainties never leave him while he is on his deliveries or other absences where brawls would break out putting Tifa and kids in danger. Fortunately, as he was thinking earlier, Tifa has a lot of loyal customers who would never hurt her, that, and Tifa can probably kick their asses anyway.

Just now, the most loyal fucker of all is trying to get his one billionth attempt to get a date with Tifa. This guy never gives up. Cloud secretly wishes that this dude, Rodney or Johnny? Whatever his name is, could just for once step out of line so he could beat the crap out of him and tell him to never show his dirty face at Seventh Heaven again. Rodney or whatever, always made Tifa laugh. The bastard had brought her flowers once too. Fucking pussy.

Cloud gulps as Tifa laughs and looks at her admirer while giving a nod. Nod. Did she just nod? As in, whatever proposition that moron just made, she agreed? As in a yes? No way. Looking at the guy's face literally light up in joy confirmed his _yes._ But why? Why would she agree to go out with that...that...him? Why can't these men just leave her alone? There are three more girls working here, out of all of them, why did that persistent son of a gun chose Tifa?

Cloud is furious. Over his dead body that guy is going out with her. He sees him smile widely and put on his jacket to prepare for his departure. He takes out a few more gil than Cloud knew is due and sets it on the counter as he winks and waves goodbye at Tifa. The moron is smiling all the way through the exit until he meets Cloud's face.

-------

Johnny Mandrich never knows why the Seventh Heaven bouncer always looks at him like he wants to kill him. The blonde isn't very scary looking but he always feels very small and intimidated by him when they make contact, which is always with hate on the blonde's side. He has never even talked to the guy or knows who he is exactly. Who cares? The blonde is just rude; he should know he is a regular at Seventh Heaven already.

"You gotta problem blondie?" saysJohnny as he dares put a hand on Cloud's right shoulder.

Johnny slowly removes his hand from the blonde's shoulder as the he notices an almost diabolic look in his blue orbs. He takes everything back; this guy is the scariest man he has ever met. Johnny plays it off and looks at the bouncer with a faint smile as he finally exits. On the bright side thought Johnny, at least he finally has a date with Tifa.

-------

Why? Why was it nearly killing him inside? Looking back at Tifa… smiling of course, being herself and openly laughing out loud with one of the female employees, he tries to figure it out. She is a dependent woman after all. Who wouldn't want her company? He's tried to not want her company, but has failed miserably. He continues to look at her, time usually goes so fast as he does, it's just one of those things that some people have. Charm. Appeal. What is it about her? So strong willed and amiable. Why is she going out with that guy? What is he supposed to do alone when she's out with that obnoxious asshole? Denzel and Marlene would be asleep, the bar will be closed...

"Cloud!"

"Huh?"

"Silly! Where were you?" asks Tifa now in front of him. Cloud looks back at her in confusion, surprised he was facing her, and he didn't even notice that they are the only ones left in the bar either. She throws her head back laughing and helplessly looks at him in disbelief.

"In your head Cloud, you were spaced out."

He, suppressing everything he wants to ask to her, merely shrugs and turns off the _'We're Open'_ neon light at the door. He knows she won't persist in asking, that's just how their relationship is. They both talk when they want and understood when one of them doesn't. He wants to ask he if she was really going to go out with that guy, he wanted to tell her not to_…_ because he knows for a fact that guy is no good for her. That he won't know what to do when he finds himself home alone for a few hours without her.

She see's him deep in thought again as he scratches the back of his head in agitation. Whatever was bothering him, she wishes she could help. But Cloud rarely asks for help, he's so stubborn…

"What?" he asks, feeling a bit uncomfortable with her staring. She blushes, she didn't mean to stare at him, and being caught staring is always embarrassing.

She begins wiping tables and he starts lifting chairs on top the tables following her, it's also to make it easier for Tifa when she swept the floors. The other girls had washed the glassware, which was good for them; Cloud and Tifa could go to sleep earlier than the norm tonight.

"Was he bothering you?"

The words came out before he could stop them. He wants to run away in embarrassment. It was none of his business and shouldn't meddle.

"Hmmm?" she asks still wiping table, completely obvious to his discomfort, which irritates him even more.

"That guy! The guy that's always asking you out…" he can't believe it! He wants to punch his mouth shut. He actually starts to sweat a little in anxiety while fidgeting with a chair.

_Just tell me already! _Thinks Cloud in desperation. He needs to hear it from her before he explodes. How about if she starts liking this guy and goes out with he more regularly? His mind is racing. That guy is such a player! He has it written all over his face! Why does that loser wear that stupid jacket anyway? Why? Why does he come here to waste money on a bottle of wine doesn't even drink? Why? Why is he thinking like that, _WHY-CAN'T-SHE-JUST-LIKE-ME! Why-- _

"Oh Johnny? He just asked me on a date…"

Opening his now tightly closed eyes and releasing the chair he is holding to the point of breaking, he realizes what he has just asked _himself_; the blood rushed down from his face in terror. Tifa notices because she immediately comes to his aid. He barely hears her 'Oh Cloud, are you Ok?' 'What's wrong?' She's extremely close, closer than she has ever been before, or maybe this time he is paying attention. He doesn't hear anything she's saying. All he could do at the moment is look at her, and feel her warm smooth hands touching his face with concern. He wanted her, he wanted her for _himself_. He isn't even sorry for his selfishness.

He softly grabs both her arms which stop her from talking. He looks down at her arms with sorrow and smoothes his hands to hers so they entwined. He's so selfish, and it's eating him inside. No matter how much he says he wasn't going to interfere, he can't help it. He has already said a few things he regrets, what's a couple more?

"Don't go…" is all he can whisper.

"What are you talking about?" questions a very nervous Tifa. Being at the proximity they were is exhilarating and dangerous. He looks so angelic and stunning to her. Why must he do this to her? Obviously he doesn't understand the affect he has on her. How she would do anything for him, just when she was thinking of moving on and see other people? He decides to get so close…

"On your date…with him…don't go…" he says louder now looks at her very serious and almost angry.

"What? W-hy?"

"Because I DON'T LIKE HIM!" he spat releasing her from his grip. Now he over did it. He sounds like a kid about to have a tantrum…

"I - I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you Tifa" he says ashamed as he looks down at her feet.

This is all wrong. Why is it he can never say the right things? She is looking at him all confused, and worried. She looks away unable to meet his eyes. Tifa looks so vulnerable and enticing to him, he doesn't know what to say so he does the only thing he can think of.

Grabbing her slowly by the waist he kisses her. He presses her completely to him as he deepens the kiss and opens her mouth with his for more access. He pours everything to the kiss; his jealously, his anxiety, his desperation, his love even…anything to show her why she shouldn't go. She kisses him back with the same rhythm while snaking her arms around his neck. Hunger starts to consume Cloud; he feels her lip's softness and knows he has to let her go before she consumes him completely.

He lets her go slowly, happy she didn't just pull back and smack him in anger. She remains still, speechless, which makes him nervous.

"Ohhhh, so that's why you don't want me to go?" she finally asks with a half smile.

Rubbing the back of his head and neck he manages to half smile and nod while answering her:

"Yeah…"

**Final Note: **Believe it or not, I fixed this one-shot like crazy. After a few reviews coughpointed out a lot of errorscough I decided it to edit a bit. --;;  
Yes people! Cloud curses! I remember in the game a couple of times where the!#$$ appeared. It wasn't just Cid and Barrett! Besides: he's jealous for Christ's sake!


End file.
